Outside Influences
by The Next Muse
Summary: What would happen if you found out that someone manipulated your life to be so bad? What if you had a second chance? Would this be better or worse? Super Naruto - ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and this is not for profit. Blah blah blah. You know the drill.

Naruto/Ranma 1/2 crossover

Outside Influences

Prologue

The Wedding was a disaster and everyone knew it wasn't his fault. As Ranma surveyed the carnage his attention was driven back to Akane where she stood with the sword that she took after she smacked Kuno into unconsciousness. He noticed that a glow around the sword twisted and winked out of existence when she took possession of it. She then yelled something that she would regret to the end of her days. What she said was something that he had heard way too often, "You PERVERT!" If that wasn't enough, she made a mistake in her anger that everyone would make her regret, "I wish you would get f----g h--l out of my life!!"

It was then that the sword in her had flashed and it startled Akane enough for her to let go of it. It rose into the air, glowing. 

Ranma looked at the sword and knew what it was because Kuno had used it once before, a Wishing Sword. It seemed that everyone else had forgotten about it. The only difference this time was that it had the Kuno Crest on it. He sighed in disappointment. After all that he had done, it wasn't enough for her. He remembered the old lady that found him after the Nekoken. She had read his fortune and told him he would have a life unlike any other.

She was right and interesting wouldn't be even close.

The sword flashed and disintegrated.

He flashed in pain and disintegrated.

The nuclear amount of chaos that ensued would be a massive understatement.

Somewhere in la la land, a ghostly figure of Ranma was standing.

"Where the heck, am I?" he thought.

Another figure joined him. As he looked, he saw the familiar face and said, "Oh hi Shinigami, how is everything?" He was on a first name basis with the Death God because he almost died so often from Genma's insane training. 

"Everything is all right," the god said.

"Am I dead, again?" Ranma asked.

"Afraid so."

"Shit!" shaking his head, "I knew something like this would do me in, but I never really expected it to be Akane." As they were walking through the Death god's realm, Ranma asked, "So, what happened?" 

"It was because of Miss Tendo's wish on the Wishing Sword she was holding that caused this mess. I'm still trying to do the paperwork, but it's still getting fouled up." the Death God replied.

"What went wrong?"

"She wished that you were out of her life, but there was an unexpected glitch." Putting up one finger, "One, it couldn't send you to another realm because you probably would get back." Putting up the next finger, "Two, it couldn't kill you because it's a divine artifact and cannot do that or erase you." He held up a third finger, "The last option for it was to send you through time to the end of the universe so that you won't encounter her again."

"Whaaat?!!"

"Those were the options. Fortunately for you, I got to change it a bit."

"Yes, I'm here to give you a job as a Messenger of Death or just Death's Messenger."

"All you have to do is escort the dead to where they are supposed to be." Ranma looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He was skeptical because such a simple thing always held pitfalls for him. The Death God continued, "There is a catch."

'Ahah!' Ranma thought, but said out loud, "What's the catch?"

"Because the Wishing Sword messed you up."

Ranma didn't like the sound of that, "What's the score?"

"Remember when I said there was a glitch?" Ranma nodded, not liking where this was going. "There was a glitch with the Wishing Sword."

"What... glitch?"

"Akane couldn't... shouldn't have been able to use the sword in the first place."

Ranma's intelligent answer came out, "Huh?!"

"The Wishing Sword was spelled so that only a Kuno could wield it and only after a ridiculously long incantation and gestures to boot to make sure it wasn't used improperly."

"She didn't do that. THAT is what the uproar was about. It's a very powerful First Class Artifact, only a extremely powerful divine being would have been able to possess one never mind giving it to another, so safeguards had to be put in. The other one you had encountered barely was a Third Class one. The spells on the Sword should have stopped anything short of a First Class Kami to wield."

"Uh, how powerful is that sword?"

Giving Ranma a lidded look, the Shinigami whispered, "Can you say End of the World type stuff."

"Oh."

"Anyhow getting back to what happened to you, the sword may be powerful, but it shouldn't have been that powerful to almost sunder you soul completely."

Ranma's eyes was wide as the words sunk in, "You mean..."

The God of Death nodded, "Only half of you soul is here in the Afterlife. The other half is in the Demon Dimension where there is the survival of the fittest. Yet you two are connected and are aware of each other." He held up a hand to forestall any questions and continued, "Most of your... power and abilities were transferred to the other half and that includes the Neko Ken. You are all the other attributes you don't use often like your brain are with you now. Here you have to learn because you have no other choice. Another thing that sucks is that if either of you die, both die." A frantic look was on Ranma's face, but the other's hand was comforting on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I called in a few favours and your counterpart is safe and training with a few of my friends to protect him. Besides, the Jusenkyo curse is gone since you died."

Ranma suddenly danced a bit, "Never going to be a girl again!" The Death God gave a long sighed, but was surprised when Ranma continued after the dance with a sad smile, "But that doesn't matter anymore. No more dishonour because of someone else's misdeeds. From this day forward it will be up to me to make my own path..." With a small breath, the pig tailed b-- no man said, "I feel him, the other half of me. It is the Neko Ken, the child in me, is the love of battle. I don't feel it in me. "

"The world will change and I foresee that shinobi will be a large part of it."

"Will it be like Naruto?"

"Maybe or maybe not." The god said, "The Wishing Sword had changed you destiny now and you will not meet Akane again in your present form. She said that she didn't want to have you in her life again, but people change and it will be up to you to decide if YOU want to meet her again." Ranma looked at him questioningly, "What I can offer you is training to compensate for while you are here."

"Ah, how long will this job last?"

"... I say... a couple of thousand years."

"SAY WHAT?!!!"

"A couple of thousand years. That is the time for the Wish Sword magic is to expire and before you say anything, no I can't do anything about it. I have restrictions about what I can and cannot do." With a shrug, he said, "It's just that I know you and helped you out that I have to be more careful."

Ranma nodded and asked, "What now?"

"Akane wished you to be out of her life, but she didn't know was that it took it as literal as ALL of her lives and since she would have been reincarnated immediately when she dies, you can't be there."

"Wait, why is she immediately reincarnated?"

"The gods and goddesses like her, so they made it so that she would be in human form every time regardless of what she has done on Mirgard. They went against procedure to judge her first, but when the administration found out, it was too late to do anything. Besides, it isn't fair for you to suffer because of her screw up."

Ranma gave Death a significant look.

"Okay, so you did suffer because of her, but I did say I will help you."

Something was off and then Ranma immediately understood, "Bent the rules a bit, eh?"

The Shinigami nodded, "Very close to breaking them."

"Thanks."

"Kami-sama decided that you were deserving, but don't thank me yet until you see what kind of job this is. Most people who do this will burnout within a year. A whole lot of people will fight you and if you die, you will truly be gone since you are only a spirit now. Who wants to see Death anyway?"

"You said that there was something about my ki."

"Yes. Right now you don't have ki." Before Ranma could interrupt, he continued, "You have no body, only spirit. Ki is body. Chi is spirit and you have long neglected your spirit thanks to everyone in your previous life. From here on out, you will have to do things by your own power since the Wishing Sword screwed you up."

Ranma nodded. He wanted it to be his own power. Even so, he still thought he was lucky. At least he had a chance to get back.

Ten years later, as the Earth was spiraling down towards oblivion because of Man, a giant Rift opened up and spirits came out. Spirits of everything imaginable had come to right the destruction of the Earth. The nations didn't like it or want it and fought back. Battles were ferocious and even nuclear weapons were used that forced most to return to the other realm, but they did a major blunder in trying to close the portal by blowing it up. The portal broke and made a rift and in that the Cataclysm began as the Earth and the Spirit Realm were almost torn apart by the rift. Civilization died that day as the power of two dimensions partly intermixed. 

Yep, they were idiots.

In Asgard

Sounds of wailing sirens were silenced in the control room. Peorth and Urd were busy trying to keep the Realities stable. Skuld was at her terminal typing frantically so stop the systematic viruses that were ravaging the Yggdrasil System. They were shocked when it was Divine in nature. What they didn't notice was that none of the other gods or goddesses were helping them, but only looked busy.

Kami-sama Himself came and calmly took in everything. He knew that it was time. The age of the Divine interference with mortals was about to come to an end and it was BECAUSE of a rogue god.

Blue Screens of Death were everywhere.

Suddenly a message popped up. 

FAILSAFE ALPHA.

As this happened, a shield came up around Kami-sama and unceremoniously Peorth, Urd and Skuld as well as the Elder gods and goddesses were pulled into the dome. The younger gods and goddesses were left out. 

"What happened?" Urd was asking her Father.

"A accumulation of many millennia of work by a rogue god, Sorac." He said, "Despite what he wants, he has now issued the end of Divine Intervention except by him."

"B--but... that would mean that he is in direct control of the Yggdrasil System."

"Yes, he put in quite a few backdoor programs, even if the System were totally shut down and rebooted. Sorac would still be in control. IN FACT, this is EXACTLY what he wants. His programs would override OS."

"WHY??"

Kami-sama sighed. He could give a long winded explanation as to why Sorac did what he did, but gave the one answer that summed it up nicely, "Because he could. Because people called him a genius and looked up to him even when he was young. Because the other gods and goddesses LET him and even AIDED him with anything he wanted. Because he was like Lucifer to try to say that his way was better. Take your pick."

There was horror on some of the faces outside the shield. A blond goddess tried to use her laptop to contact Sorac, but there was no power. Screams could be heard as the Yggdrasil powered down to Emergency Mode. The ones outside started to change to dots of light as they were returned to the System. Peorth gasped as others did as their friends were reabsorbed into the World Tree. 

Kami-sama shook his head, "Time for all of his children to come home."

Everyone left in the room stiffened when they heard him say that. 

A figure elsewhere was chuckling and tried to restart his laptop, but was frustrated when he only had Emergency Power. He then put in a few more codes that he could still run in Emergency Power and then started chuckling again.

A thousand years later

The rift was stable and big enough. Nine were chosen number to safeguard the planet and deal with humanity by the Spirit Council, each of the chosen had a tail to denote rank from one to nine and controlled an element. There was a fierce competition and nine prevailed. Fire, Light, Water, Dark, Earth, Air, Lightning, Dark, Ice and Sand were chosen in their nine arenas.

Fifteen hundred years later when the Wishing Sword magic finally disappeared,

"Well Ranma, it's time." Botan said. She was like him, a person who escorts the dead to their place, from another reality and liked him. They became good friends. 

"Yeah, I'll miss you." said Death. This was a different Death. This Death was a pale girl with an ankh. 

"Now, now, you will be seeing Ranma again, but not until he passes on. He's to be reincarnated." the Shinigami said. It was then that Ranma disappeared into the mist to be reincarnated, "He will have a hard life and a boon is that he would remember his old life."

Chink!

Death was shocked as he saw Ranma disappear, it seems that the Wishing Sword Magic wasn't as gone as they thought as it sought to weave something into Ranma. To his great surprise, Ranma just turned around suddenly and with is Spirit Sword, cut the offending magic to pieces. The destruction of the magic revealed that it was Divine Magic and that his opponent was from Heaven. 

Twenty Years later

Ranma returned and was in tears. The others tried to comfort him, but they knew it would take some time before he was ready to return. He had just lost his family, friends, country, and life to would be traitors. His own brother betrayed him, but redeemed himself before he was killed. The only thing salvageable thing was that he was finally reunited with the other half of his soul and saved another from enslavement.

Over Hundred Years later,

"Ready to go Ranma for your next assignment?" Death said.

"I know, but why did my universe change into the Naruto universe?"

"Don't know, but it's a turning point and you are the best person for the job. Here is where the world will live or die."

A brief pause before Ranma nodded grimly, "The story of my life." He knew sacrifices would have to be made and said, "Let's do it." A bright light shone on him and he disappeared.

Death heard a few sniffles as he saw Botan and his smaller sister Death from the other universe even though they knew they would see him again. They had given him their good-byes in their own way. He and sighed because he knew that Ranma was going to have a heck of a life again, "Farewell, Naruto." 


End file.
